Action and Reaction
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: Sam had broken down and called Bobby on the second day, but the older hunter hadn't heard from him. That didn't save him from an awkward conversation about what exactly had driven Dean away.  -see, told you guys I hadn't left fandom-


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be  
**Beta:** **darkamber** once again came to my rescue, thank you so much sweetie!  
**Warnings/Squicks:** excessive angel growling, random mentions of fandom  
**Summary:** _Sam had broken down and called Bobby on the second day, but the older hunter hadn't heard from him. That didn't save him from an awkward conversation about what exactly had driven Dean away._  
Written for **clwright2** at **deancastiel**'s Secret Angel's IV

**AN1:** So this was supposed to incorporate parts of both prompts 1) Dean goes missing; Sam and Cas have to work together to rescue him and 2) Sam slowly comes to the realization that Dean and Cas are together. Unfortunately, as these things are want to do it took on a life of its own having no resemblance to either prompt. I think I at least got the porn right, lol. I hope it's still okay. *hides behind the boys*  
**AN2:** And special thanks to my dearest **kyokohitsuji** for doing me the honour of an alpha on this *hugs*

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dean knew he was overreacting, well maybe not, but probably. He stared at the road ahead, grey asphalt turned dark and slick with driving rains. If he'd been one for introspection he would have thought it fitting that the road he loved so much was mirroring his mood. Dean knew that of all the things that Sammy could've and had hidden from him this was nothing, but that didn't mean it hurt any less knowing that Sam didn't even trust him with this.

_-"Hey, Sammy," he'd called as he opened the motel room door. "Forgot my phone," he'd explained before his brother could ask. Before he could reach the dresser he froze. The sight in front of him shocked him to his core. Without thinking he turned on his heel and left once again.-_

Dean drove until orange and purple light stretched its tendrils through the horizon bleeding away the cool hues of darkness. Pulling into a motel that looked slightly less seedy than standard Winchester fare, Dean decided what he needed was sleep. He could deal with the situation better after some sleep.  
Ensconced in his room, he reached for the phone about to call Cas then shook his head. Yeah, call Cas and say what, 'Hey, Cas, you know our brothers are going at it like bunnies and I really don't feel like dealing with Sam and his lies right now,' or maybe he'd just yell about Gabriel being untrustworthy and 'no it didn't matter what all he'd done because he was an angel and angels were dicks except for Cas.' He sure as Hell wasn't gonna say the first thing that came to his mind, 'Hey, Cas can you come over, could use the company,' because no matter how true it was, it was _not_ the kind of thing a Winchester said, Hell, Dean doubted that Sam, even at his girliest, had ever said such a thing, so he damn well wasn't going to.

-o-o-

Sam was starting to worry. His brother had stormed out of their motel room three days ago and hadn't been back since. Sam knew it was his fault, well partly. Of course, it would've helped if Dean hadn't still been in denial about him and Cas, or the rather gaping lack thereof.  
He'd tried to call him, but his phone was still on the bureau in their room, it was what Dean had come back for just before he stormed out, and the stubborn mule wasn't answering any of their spare numbers. He'd broken down and called Bobby on the second day, but the older hunter hadn't heard from him. That didn't save him from an awkward conversation about what exactly had driven Dean away.

"Whaddya mean he walked in on you? No wonder he ran off ya idjit. When're you gonna learn to stop keepin' secrets?

"It wasn't like that," he answered defensively.

Bobby snickered, "What was it like then?" Bobby could almost see Sam's blush.

"Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah, we can talk about it once the other idjit's not missin' in action," Bobby relented. "That angel of his seen him?"

"No, and he wasn't exactly in a good mood either. Called me a fool and growled."

"Growled?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and trust me Bobby, you do _not_ wanna hear Cas growl."

Bobby bit back a laugh, "Who woulda thought it, the littlest angel is finally getting a clue."

Just as Sam hung up the phone he felt the mood in the room change. Leaning back he knew he'd find the comforting weight of his angel behind him and a strong hand gripping his shoulder. Instinctively he reached for the hand squeezing slightly. "You talked to Cas?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine once we find Dean," Gabriel told him in all honesty. Gabriel moved from behind his hunter and slid gracefully into Sam's lap, one arm lovingly cast over Sam's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked quietly. Much as it might annoy him Dean was important to Sam, no, not just important, Dean was Sam's everything. It sparked a brief fire of jealousy in the angel, which must have transferred to his eyes long enough for Sam to notice.

"Hey," Sam pulled the archangel closer, "he's my brother. Not even on the same scale as you." He leaned in to kiss his angel in an attempt to prove his point. When they pulled away, "Besides, I don't think either of us want me doing that with my brother," he chuckled.

Gabriel's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Oh I don't know Sammy, some of those stories are pretty hot."

Sam groaned, trust his angel to go reading on that damn site- maybe he could block it on his laptop or better yet hack it out of existence. Shaking his head into Gabriel's shoulder, he knew if Gabriel really wanted to see something he'd find a way.  
"This isn't helping us find Dean," he chided.

"No, but it's not helping you relax," Gabriel explained. "And a relaxed Sammy is a clearly thinking Sammy."

Sam chuckled and smiled indulgently at the angel in his lap. "Or you can help me find Dean, so you can have me to yourself without distraction."

Gabriel had to admit Sam made a good point and it was tempting. With a nip to Sam's lip he stood rubbing his hands together, "Alright sasquatch where do you wanna start?"

-o-o-

Castiel stood on the outskirts of Bobby's salvage yard trying to calm himself, he realized that he'd been clenched jawed and gruff around both Sam and Gabriel. He wasn't sure, but he thought he may even have _growled_, he hadn't meant to, but he was so infuriated at all of them, Dean included. Cas tried to let all of that slide away, if only to the back of his mind and took a deep breath, deeper than any human could. He took in the raw smell of motor oil, the tang of engine grease, the sickly sweet scent transmission fluid and anti-freeze, and all of it brought one thing to mind- Dean.  
He'd been having a difficult enough time coping with his growing feelings for the hunter, and now that Dean was so furious over Sam and Gabriel's relationship… well, it did not bode well. Still, Dean was his and always would be, if only in the form of protector and charge and he still needed to find him.  
Muttering under his breath, Cas began wandering around the salvage yard weaving his way between old contorted metal and clunkers that seemed to be more rust than car. Why must the infuriating man make everything so complicated! Sometimes, more and more recently, Cas wanted to slam Dean against a wall and pin him, willing him to understand the torrents swirling in his eyes. But this was Dean and nothing would ever be that simple.

-o-o-

The bar was small, one of those honky tonks where everyone knew everyone else, ripe for the picking if he'd felt up to hustling a few rounds of pool. But he hadn't and now he was glad for that. He sat at the bar, offering a quick smile to Alysan, the bar maid, as he waited for his beer.

"You're still here," she noted as she pushed the large frothy mug at Dean.

"Yeah," he chuckled surprised at himself, "nowhere special to be just yet."

Alysan shook her head, she was used to the truckers who came in for a night and where gone the next day, it was the norm, but Dean had stayed for three nights now, and quite frankly it was beginning to worry her. This was _not_ a town people stayed in, even for a few days. "Don't take this the wrong way, and it's not that I don't enjoy your company, but what are you doing here?"

"Drinking," Dean answered with one of his quirky smiles.

"Dean," she glared, "that's not what I mean. What is it you're runnin' from?"

Dean's smile faltered. "Who says I'm running?"

Smiling warmly, Alysan explained, "Only reason anyone'd stay 'round here is if they didn't want to be where they should be."

A deep chuckle rolled from Dean's gut. "You got me there," he admitted taking a deep pull of his beer. "I'll be going back soon enough," he promised. And he would, he just wasn't ready. The thing of it was, he'd come to terms with Sam and Gabriel; he's actually happy for them in a way, well, happy that Sam had found someone who wasn't going to try and make him into a monster. True, Gabriel wasn't the most trustworthy person on the planet, but he had been saving their asses almost as much as Cas lately and if Sammy truly believed in the fluffy winged bastard then he'd cope. What was really keeping him from turning the Impala around and driving back to that motel was Cas. Seeing Sam and Gabriel like that, while utterly mind scarring, had brought the angel to the forefront of his mind, not that Cas was ever far from there anyway. He'd been burying his feeling for months and then _this_ had to fall in front of him. Sammy had gotten what he wanted, well, not Gabriel obviously, but his body tightly entwined with an angel, Cas.  
He felt shaken out of his monologue by Alysan's hand covering his.

Smiling, she looked into his fire hazel eyes, "What's her name?"

Dean cocked his head as he let out a self-depreciating laugh. He was about to deflect the question, so much idle talk between strangers, when he found himself answering her, "Cas," and smiling into his beer as he said his angel's name.

"What's she like?" Alysan asked

Dean snorted, "Cas- infuriating, trusting, beautiful. He actually believes in things," the 'in me' went unsaid. "And he gets this gleam in his eye…" he trailed off thinking, 'when he finally understands some human reference or has figured out some mystery.' Dean realized how much he wished that gleam had been or would ever be for him.

"So what're ya doing here of all places?"

Smirking, "Just needed a place to figure things out."

Alysan pulled away and started cleaning the bar's countertop, "Well, have you?"

With a surprised huff, "Yeah, I think I have." He finished his beer and kissed Alysan's cheek before he headed out for the last time.

-o-o-

"Have you ever seen him like this?"

"Uh, witness protection, remember," Gabriel reminded Sam from around a blow-pop.

"Yeah, but before?"

"Yes, Sam because with all that Messenger of God thing I had time to get to know every single angel in the Host." Gabriel snapped, more out of concern for his brother than annoyance with Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're the closest thing to family he's got here, you've gotta have some idea about whether that's normal or not."

The archangel huffed heavily. "Fine, no I don't think that's normal. Most angels don't go around," he flapped his hand in the air for emphasis, "growling." He flopped down in the chair opposite his hunter, but before either could speak a soft sound emanated from Cas' trench coat pocket.

Faster than man or angel could see, Cas had his phone to his ear, "Dean?" he barked breathlessly into the device. His eyes slid closed and his body seemed to calm as he listened to Dean's voice roll from the phone. With a look to where Sam and Gabriel were waiting expectantly, Cas nodded slowly, saying, "I understand," as a smile tried to find its way to his lips.  
Without hanging up the phone Cas spoke to the other two men, "Dean is fine. He says he will meet you at Bobby's two days from now."

Sam sagged with relief. "Wait, why two days from now?" But his question met with empty air.

Next to him Gabriel laughed. "I think Deano wants some alone time with my baby bro," he explained. "Personally, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." He moved to straddle Sam, "Of course, I'd really prefer his baby brother to mine," and he leant in for tender, cotton candy kisses.

-o-o-

Dean had just slid the receiver into the cradle when the familiar barely there rustle of air told him Cas had arrived. He turned to see his angel titling his head at him curiously. "Hey, Cas," he smiled at the angel.

"Dean," the word was hushed.

"Sorry, if I freaked everyone out," he apologized sheepishly, not really worried about 'everyone', mainly concerned with the blue-eyed angel in front of him.

"Sam has been understandably upset."

Dean ignored the slight pang in his gut at the possibility that Cas hadn't been worried or at least missed him.

"Why did you leave?" Cas asked matter-of-factly.

Dean let out a small huff of laughter, he wanted to blame it all on Sammy, but he knew that wasn't entirely true. "I was jealous," he admitted to his own chagrin.

Cas' brow furrowed. "Of what?"

Shaking his head, "It's kind of difficult and really stupid."

"I don't believe any human emotion is stupid; strange, nonsensical, and completely irrational, yes, but not stupid." Castiel shook his head fondly, "Father never created anything without purpose, regardless of how frustrating it may be for you."

Dean had to laugh at that.

"What were jealous of?" Castiel asked again, moving closer to his mortal.

He snorted softly, "Sam," he said looking off in the distance and most definitely _not_ at his angel.

Cas tried to process Dean's simple word and a feeling of dread began to overtake him. "About Gabriel?" he asked in the steadiest voice he could muster, while his heart seemed to twist in an excruciating way. He'd almost rather Dean be disgusted by Sam and Gabriel being lovers, than Dean be jealous because Gabriel wanted to be with Sam.

Dean rubbed his hands together as he thought about how to answer Cas' question. "Not exactly, I'm actually glad Sammy found someone. Was beginning to think he'd be a spinster for life," Dean tried to joke the question away.

"Then what?" Cas persisted. He needed to understand; he hoped it would make the weight in his chest a little lighter.

Sighing, Dean reluctantly answered, "Sam's happy from what I can tell. Lately, he's been more positive and more like the Sammy I used to know and I can only blame, or thank," he added sarcastically, "Gabriel for that." He finally looked at his angel, "I want that," he whispered. As quickly as it had come Dean's gaze lowered and once again seemed to focus somewhere other than the here and now.

Castiel's heart clenched in a completely different way, someday he would find a way to make his hunter believe he was worthy of happiness. He sat on the bed next to his hunter, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You will have that someday. I know you will. Have faith."

Dean let out an exasperated and pained chuckle and turned to the angel sitting next to him. His breath caught, something in Cas' eyes burned with a ferocity he had seldom seen and never seen directed at him. "I want to believe that," he said as his hand gently lay over Cas fingers on his shoulder.

"Then do."

Dean was getting lost in Castiel's eyes; they seemed to pull him into an emotional rollercoaster pulling down his defenses and calling to him as their bodies gravitated towards each other. "Cas?"

"Hmmm," the angel hummed afraid anything more might break this moment.

"What would you say if I told you I loved you?" Dean breathed the words softly over Cas' mouth- now mere inches away from his own.

Cas lowered his eyelids, breathing in his hunter, a slow smile crawling across his face. "I wouldn't say anything," he murmured softly letting his lips brush over Dean's. He felt Dean's breath catch and opened his eyes to find sparkling moss agate looking back at him swirling with a combination of love, fear, and disbelief.  
Keeping to his word Castiel said nothing, merely leaned into Dean pressing their lips together.

Dean's hands rose to cup his angel's face almost as if he could hold him in place with such a simple touch. His tongue traced lazily over his angel's lips, the soft moan escaping him allowing Dean to slip inside his angel's mouth.

Cas' hands, normally hesitant and unsure, seemed to find their home caressing and gripping Dean in all the right ways, tugging at his shirt striving for skin to touch and map. Skin he already knew as well as he knew his own wings; he had rebuilt this skin, given of himself to heal it, leaving only the pentacle tattoo on his chest- leaving the only form of protection he could.

Finally Dean pulled away long enough to yank off his shirt and start to work on Cas' before diving back in.

It seemed like forever before Cas reached that warm golden skin, his hands fitting even closer without the hindrance of clothing. His hands travelled with tickle-touch over the hunter's chest, fingers trailing over defined muscles, circling hard, erect nipples, relishing the sharp intakes of breath that interrupted their kissing.

Pushing the layers of fabric off Cas' shoulders, Dean let himself collapse on the bed pulling the angel down with him, hissing as their bare chests met. "Cas."

Castiel's hand slid up from petting Dean's side to cup the back of his head and pull him in for another deep, slow kiss, tongues dancing together to their own steady rhythm.

Reaching between them, Dean began unfastening the remainder of their clothes, greedily pressing his palm against his angel's bulging erection, letting the delicious moan wash over him. He quickly pushed away what was left of their clothing, leaving them finally, blissfully naked, feeling only skin on skin along the length of their bodies. Dean's rough calloused hand wrapped around their matching arousals, sliding over their sensitive flesh in slow tight movements.

Cas bucked hard when Dean's hand closed around them, a small whimper followed the motion.

Carefully, Dean rolled them so that he lay on his back with his angel's wondrously hard body on top of him. He squirmed a bit, until his free hand could easily cup his angel's ass and rub softly over his puckered entrance. "Want you," he puffed on already ragged breath, the two words seeking permission as much as stating his desire.

Castiel answered him with a kiss and a trail of nips down his neck to his collarbone, where he lapped at the subtle dip along Dean's neck.

Raising his fingers to his mouth Dean began licking and sucking them, coating them in much needed saliva, He was startled out of his task, when another warm wet tongue joined his.

Taking the hunter's shock as his opportunity, Castiel sucked both already wet fingers into his mouth, rolling and twisting his tongue around and between them in the most scandalous manner.

Dean's tight pumping stuttered under Cas' wet touches. "'s enough," he panted, trying to keep his tenuous control.

Reluctantly, Cas let his treat fall from his swollen lips.

Dean moaned from the loss of the perfect wet heat consoling himself with the knowledge that soon those fingers would be encased in an even tighter, burning heat. He trailed his fingers quickly over his angel's skin resting finally at the curve of his ass, fingers playing once again over his entrance. Circling the tender flesh, Dean teased the sensitive skin as his fingers dipped slowly deeper and deeper into Cas' body. First one finger, then two, stretching him gently; matching his gentle thrusts inside his angel with those along their fisted cocks. Soon Cas was writhing, pushing back on those probing fingers, words finally escaping his silent lips. Words like: "Mine." "More." "Always." "Love." and "Heaven."  
Dean didn't think either of them could wait any longer when he finally pulled his fingers free of his angel, still he managed to pant out, "How?" and hoped his angel understood.

He obviously did. Raising himself up and over Dean's cock Castiel let his hunter align them, before he slowly eased down, impaling himself bit by glorious bit on Dean's cum slicked shaft. The exquisite look of pleasure-pain dancing over his angel's face was almost Dean's undoing. He'd never seen or felt such immense emotion and all he could think was that he wanted more, wanted to see that euphoric face on his angel as often as humanly or inhumanly possible. Slowly he rocked his hips, pressing further into his angel and making him moan more wantonly than should befit an Angel of the Lord and Dean loved every second of it.

Their rocking quickly set in to a rhythm of off tempo time, hitting that special nub inside Cas at every other turn.

The angel curled his blunt nails into Dean's body, his chest and shoulders a map of beautiful red welts that would serve as a pleasant reminder for days to come.

Cas' breath grew shaky, wavering on the edge of sound.

Dean knew the angel was nearing his end, and that he wasn't far behind. His hand currently squeezing and guiding the angel's hips moved to grasp the angel's shaft once more.

Castiel cried at the return of such vice-like pleasure. Rocking feverishly into Dean's fist and back onto his cock, it was only a matter of strokes before the angel was cumming, a reverently panted, "Dean," on his lips.

Cas' muscles fluttered and gripped around Dean, tightening the already impossibly tight channel, rippling along Dean's flesh, pulling his own ragged and intense orgasm from him.

Sweaty and sticky, Dean pulled Cas down to him, wrapping his arms around the angel, kissing his head and muttering sweet endearments and promises that at one time would have been just so many words, but here, with Cas in his arms were the truest words ever spoken.  
And when, "I love you," passed Dean's lips, he felt Cas sigh and squeeze himself impossibly closer to him; a matching, "I love you," breathed softly over Dean's chest.


End file.
